In My Pocket
by Anya3
Summary: Zelgadis/Amelia- Zelgadis has a dream...


In My Pocket

In My Pocket

  
Zelgadis is having a very strange dream....   
It's sorta like that scene in 'Laybrinth'. You'll see.   
************************************************************************   

    
    
    Among the many muted faces
    you try to find me in the spaces
    your drawn to my song
    you only move to keep from sinking
    you close your eyes as if your thinking
    afraid all along
    that in my eyes
    your revealing
    you'll find what your needing
    Zelgadis felt like he was laying down, then his body was stifly
    pulled up. He could hear the luring music in the background and
    forced his eyes to open, looking in shock apon the scene around him.
    It was incredible. How had he gotten here? When did the ball start
    anyhow? And who were all these strange people?
    He was standing in a room with what must have been a hundred
    people. The palace ballroom, as it looked, was decked out in light colors,
    like the realm of the fairies, bright and airy. Material in pinks,
    whites and beiges were strung all around the room and glitter was falling
    everywhere lightly. The people were no different, everyone dressed in
    white and pinks and other very light and heavenly colors. They danced
    and swirled around and around the room over and over again, their long
    flowing dresses swishing in and out as the women were twirled around the
    ballroom. Zelgadis noticed another thing. Everyone had a mask on.
    Nothing but pennies
    In my pocket
    Nothing but faith
    To keep me warm
    But, baby, then I'd
    Be broke without
    Tell me, how much
    For your love
    Looking down, Zelgadis realized he was wearing the same, white and
    the outfit looked to be what a prince would wear. He reached up to touch
    his face and realized that he too was wearing a mask, but pull as he may,
    it wouldn't come off.
    
    Suddenly a shock of red hair, followed by blond went dancing
    by. The woman stopped and looked over at Zel as he stood clueless.
    
    "Zelgadis! How nice of you to come! The food was waiting earlier,
    but we ate it all. But don't worry, the cook has backup tonight,
    so he won't run out!" Lina smiled at Zelgadis as her and Gourry stood
    before him, now. Gourry was dressed like he was but had his sword
    still on his back and Lina was dressed in a beautiful Victorian white
    lacey gown that flowed out around her. Her hair was partially pulled
    back apon her head and strands twirled down about her face.
    "We didn't think you would come, but here you are. Don't worry,
    your partner will come soon." Gourry said before sweeping Lina back
    up into his arms and dancing her back out into the crowd.
    Zelgadis stared shocked. He had no idea what all this was about.
    And what did Gourry mean 'his partner'?
    In my heart in
    your back pocket
    all I've got to
    keep you warm
    but baby don't leave
    me here without
    tell me
    how much for your love
    A beautiful voice wafered to him and he realized that a song
    was starting by someone new. Her voice was soft and lilting. He felt
    drawn to it and heard her words. She knew that he was drawn to her song?
    How could she....no, it was just the song. Giving into his curiosity, he
    turned to look at the woman who's voice was entrancing him.
    Amelia? Her face too was covered delicatly by a mask of white,
    but it was her. There was no mistaking the hair and the eyes. Those
    big blue eyes that shone of innocence now had also a new glow in them.
    Knowlege. She had something that he needed to know. She sang to him
    as if the song itself could tell him all he needed to know. She stood
    on the stage, swaying, letting him know with her body and her voice.
    Everyone was dancing strangly to the beat now, rocking their
    bodies back and forth to the strong tune. They all had their eyes closed.
    All of them except Amelia. She looked directly at him as the beat took
    over the entire ballroom and everyone was throbbing their bodies to
    the irrisistable beat.
    Hoping the melody
    Will leave you
    You walk to where
    I might not see you
    Reach out to the wind
    Looking to catch it
    For a minute
    But just to hold it not be in it
    I've been where you've been
    'Cause somehow
    I'm so afraid the
    Love will reveal
    What you're made of
    Zelgadis shook his head and backed away. What was she doing to him.
    Her arm lifted to reach her fingers out to him before coming back into
    her body. He could hear, no...feel the music all around him. The
    beat rocked his soul to his core. He could hear her words echoing in
    his mind and he pulled himself back, shocked when he heard her next
    verse. She knew.
    Rushing to a door on his right, the music followed Zelgadis
    as he rushed away from the ballroom. He opened the door only to find
    himself entering the ballroom yet again, but on the left. He moaned
    to himself as he reentered. He had to face this. That was the only way
    it was going to end, so he listened carefully.
    Amelia's hands reached out to grab the 'wind' the song spoke of.
    Her voice was so beautiful and her words so true. Zelgadis then
    noticed that her suit was different. It was strange. Not at all like
    the others. She had on a white top that was tight and cut short to just
    above her navel and white pants that shone in the light with small
    glitter bits covering the material. It had a sliver glittering zipper
    on the top and sides of the pants. She wore no shoes as she stood on
    the white stage. Everything around her was so bright. Her mask was
    different from those the dancers and guests wore. It glittered as well
    and small feathers of white stuck out the sides.
    Nothing but pennies
    In my pocket
    Nothing but faith
    To keep me warm
    But, baby, then I'd
    Be broke without it
    Tell me, how much
    For your love
    As she moved, Zelgadis noticed that her body was covered in
    glitter as well. She sparkled like a star in the sky.
    Suddenly, Zelgadis was swept up in the crowd. He felt hands all
    over him and struggled to push them away, but there were more and more.
    They were pushing him around the floor, lifting his arms and spinning
    him until he was thrown gently into a wall at the side. Growling at
    the guests, Zelgadis started to charge them, but found a barrier bound
    him from leaving the space he was currently in.
    
    Looking toward the stage, Zelgadis saw Amelia shaking her finger
    at him as she danced to the beat of the song. Calming down, he stood
    and decided to watch her for a while until he could find a way out
    of the barrier. Normally he would have done a spell, but he had a
    feeling that none of that would work and only succeed in making the
    situation even stranger than it already was.
    Amelia winked at him before turning back to the crowd. He
    had never seen dancing like this before. It was completely new
    to him. The people were swaying their hips in time to the beat and
    bouncing slightly. Heads were thrown back on many of them and their
    hands were in the air, their eyes closed tightly as they surrendered
    to the song.
    My heart is in your pocket
    all I've got to
    keep you warm
    but baby don't leave
    me here without
    tell me
    how much for your love
    An incredible beat took over then and the bodies moved in
    sycronized motions, hands thrown in the air, hips swaying. Amelia
    ran her left hand up her body and through her hair before throwing
    her head back to sigh, then pulled herself back and danced along with
    the others. The lightly started to flicker and different colors
    flashed throughout the room as the music became louder. More and
    more glitter started to fall and balloons soon were floating down from
    the ceiling.
    
    The room had somehow taken on a darker color. Many of the guests
    were now in different apparell like Amelia. A group of people, including
    Gourry and Lina had started a line and were dancing around the other
    dancers.
    Testing his luck, Zelgadis took a step forward and was suprised
    when he found the barrier gone. Looking back up to the stage, he watched
    Amelia move a bit longer and sing before moving closer around the dancers
    toward the stage. He stayed against the wall to avoid being pulled in
    again. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him though.
    Amelia suddenly looked over at him and smiled as she sang. She
    reached her hand up and took her mask off, throwing it to the crowd who
    were still wrapped up in dancing. Her face was smooth and a light peach
    color, with flushes of pink. Listening to the song, he realized that
    it was coming to an end, thankfully, he thought.
    'Cause somehow
    I'm so afraid the
    Love will reveal
    What you're made of
    
    As the music ended, he watched as Amelia came down the stairs
    in the front of the stage. The crowd parted for her like waves on a
    sea and she made her way to him. That's when Zelgadis noticed that
    people were all around him. People he didn't recognize and people he
    vaguely remembered from different times in his life. People that
    were and weren't important.
    Amelia approached him and the music stopped completely,
    leaving the room in silence. The lights suddenly flashed off
    for only a second, but when they came back on, only he and Amelia
    stood there. He looked around quickly. Not a soul, but them were there,
    surrounded by party leftovers, cups, glitter, balloons and other various
    things. Everything was deathly silent.
    He noticed then that Amelia was dressed differently. She
    wore a beautiful flowing white Victorian gown, not unlike Lina's. But
    it was more detailed, down to every bow, every sequin. She was truely a
    vision of an angel in it. She smiled up at him and he couldn't move. Not
    that he really wanted to, but he felt some force pulling his feet
    to stay his ground.
    He then watched as she softly reached up, hesitating, then
    gently tok the sides of his mask and lifted it easily off of his face.
    Her smile never leaving her face, she reached up and ran her soft hand
    down his cheek. He lifted his hand to hold hers and realized that the
    skin under her's was soft. In shock, he reached up and touched his face.
    Human! He looked amazed at Amelia who simply closed her eyes for a
    moment and nodded her head once before opening her eyes and speaking
    for the first time to him.
    Nothing but pennies
    In my pocket
    Nothing but faith
    To keep me warm
    But, baby, then I'd
    Be broke without it
    Tell me, how much
    For your love
    "Sometimes the hardest journies we make are not really here,"
    she said gently running her fingers down his cheek to his chest, then
    rest her palm over his heart, "but here. Stop looking with your head,
    Zelgadis, and start looking with your heart. Only then will the real
    cure that you need come to you."
    A smile once again graced her lips before she and everything
    around them faded away.
    ***
    Sitting up in bed, sweat covering his forhead, Zelgadis took a
    moment to gather his thoughts. 'A dream. It was all a dream.'
    Reaching up, he touched his face, then grimaced as he
    realized he was still Chimera. After a moment, his hand drifted to
    his chest and he smiled gently for the first time in a long while.
    Remembering dream Amelia's words and the meaning behind his dream,
    Zelgadis lay back down, vowing that tomorrow, with the start of a new
    day, began a new journey. But this time, he knew exactly where he
    was going. Home...to his true cure.
    END
    Well? What did you think? PLEASE let me know! I love feedback. Noone
    hardly writes me! ARG! lol (sequal?)
    


End file.
